


Perfect Clarity

by preslai182



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Learning to let someone in, Loneliness, M/M, Realisation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought being alone was for the best, that he didn't need anyone else to be complete, but he was wrong. He just needs someone to help him see that, and Peter's more than capable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> Okay, so I had a dream last night based on this: [X](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6cWagC3IXI)
> 
> Except my mind made it Stiles and Peter instead, I told Mar about it and she asked when I was going to write it up. This is what my mind came up with and I hope you all like it! For my beautiful boo, enjoy baby!
> 
> Also the quote Peter says to Stiles is Shakespeare, I mean in case anyone is wondering!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

It had been years, but still things came to Beacon Hills. Tonight wasn’t any different, the pack had defeated their latest enemy and they’d all split up afterwards. Everyone had worried that college would splinter them, make them fall apart, but it brought them closer together. They were all happy, settled in their everyday lives and stronger than ever. Except for Stiles. He’d come back, not following in his fathers footsteps, but walking in his own. The spastic, flailing boy, well had come back a strong, composed man. Yet, there was one thing he didn’t have: someone to love him.  
  
Of course, he’d insisted he was fine that going home alone wasn’t a big deal. Peter being Peter hadn’t listened to him at all. So, that’s how Stiles had ended up with an ‘unwanted’ guest in his apartment. It was the middle of the night, well early morning and Peter could hear Stiles’ heart clear as anything. He had no idea why, why Stiles was still awake and yet it bothered him to no end. They’d grown closer over the years, gravitating together, and where one was you could usually find the other. People assumed they were a couple, the small intimate touches, the private smiles, and yet they insisted it was a pack thing. And, maybe it was, for Stiles. It had been awhile since it was just that for Peter.  
  
Peter groaned running his hand through his hair and swung himself out of bed. He quietly opened the door, barely making a sound as he walked and found Stiles sitting in the window. The pale moonlight made his pale skin look like marble, made his features look stark and refined. Peter remembered the boy he was, but the man before him was breathtaking. Those slim lips, slightly upturned nose, and a strong jaw that fitted him perfectly. The wolf was nothing; if not patient, but he’d waited long enough for this. Stiles always thought he was alone, walking the world without someone out there for him, Peter knew better. He saw him with eyes unclouded, saw a man who he could share his life with.

"Do you realise how loud you are?" Peter smirked as Stiles startled and chuckled. "Your heart could wake the dead or the formerly."  
  
"Go away, Zombiewolf."  
  
"Do you know what? No, I don’t think I will." He crossed the room in careful, confident strides and knelt beside Stiles. "Care to tell me what’s wrong?"  
  
Stiles just stared at him, eyes dull and uninterested, before turning back towards the window. His whole body language screamed _'leave me alone'_ , but also _'I don't want to be alone'_ too. People said Stiles wasn’t easy to read, but Peter could read him like a book.  
  
"God, you’re always so-"  
  
"So _what_?”  
  
"Fucking _aggravating_ , that’s _what_!”  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"You always do this, Stiles. Whenever you think someone’s getting too close, you just push them away! So confident on the surface, yet your eyes tell a different story. You say you’re fine that you like being alone and yet you’re lying."  
  
Stiles scoffed, “Where have I heard that before?”  
  
"Scoff all you want, you were lying then, and you’re lying _now_.”  
  
"Go fuck yourself, Peter."  
  
"I’d rather not." Peter smirked at him, seeing the hint of a smirk on Stiles’ lips. "I’m sorry, are you smiling, Stiles?"  
  
Peter was met with silence once more, with sad lifeless eyes, and he sighed heavily. Stiles looked so withdrawn, so closed off to him and god he hated that. His hand reached out and yet Stiles flinched away from him.   
  
"Stiles, look at me. You know me, I’m not asking you for anything. I’ve been alive longer than you, dead too, and I know what’s wrong. You’re afraid. Terrified even. You can’t keep doing this, can’t keep guarding yourself, your heart so much. Okay, so you’re afraid of being hurt, who isn’t. But this isn’t the way to live your life. I see the way you look at your father, you see a man who still loves your mother, who hasn’t moved on, but he’s still living. I know you don’t want to be alone, yet you feel it’s easier that way. Maybe, I’m the wrong person for this, maybe you’d rather I wasn’t talking at all, but it _needs_ to be said.”  
  
Peter looked up, seeing tears in Stiles eyes and squeezed his knee softly. Stiles gave him a small albeit watery smiled and nodded softly.  
  
"My reputation, well it paints me rather badly, but we can all change. Remember when we met? I wasn’t exactly the beacon for purity and still you weren’t afraid of me. Instead, you defied me, screamed in my face _'I don't want to be like you!'_.  You were right because you aren’t me and that’s what I love about you.” Peter felt Stiles tense beneath his hand and he rubbed soothing circles to calm him.  
  
"Y-You don’t mean that, Peter."  
  
"Don’t I? You think I don’t know my own heart? Well, you’re wrong, Stiles. When I say I love you, it’s not because I want you, or because I can’t have you - it has nothing to do with me. I love who you are, your strength and tenacity. I love how you stagger back up and continue to fight. We’ve seen each other at our worst points, but still you come back to me. And, I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You’re _mine_ , Stiles.”  
  
"H-how did you know?"  
  
Peter knelt up towards him, stroking his thumb across Stiles’ cheek and smirked playfully, “I know you, Little Red.”  
  
Stiles sniffled, not caring about the tears and grinned. “That you do, Big Bad.”  
  
Peter leaned his forehead against Stiles’ and whispered words almost into his mouth, “ _O powerful love, that in some respects makes a beast a man, in some other, a man a beast._ " He felt Stiles shudder beneath him as he spoke, "You’ve tamed the wolf, you should let him pay his thanks to you, Little Red."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me already, Peter."  
  
"Thought you’d never ask." Peter closed the scant distance between them and kissed Stiles fiercely. Tongues battling for dominance, hands scrambling for purchase, and both hearts beating wildly. Eventually they pulled apart, both panting heavily and smiling widely.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"My thoughts exactly."  
  
Stiles closed his eyes, the smell of worry drifting off him again and he whispered softly, “I don’t want to be alone anymore, Peter.”  
  
"Oh, Stiles, you never were."


End file.
